The present invention relates to a survival and container kit for items needed or useful in emergency situations on land or in the water. The kit can contain such items as nonperishable food, medicine, aspirin, water purification tablets, sunscreen lotion, bandages, surgical tape, compass, signal flares, matches, shark repellant, radio, whistle, can opener, knife, flashlight, etc.
The survival kit is particularly designed for use in water to buoy up a person and to supply needed items, e.g., in the event that a boat should sink or capsize, leaving the occupants in the water far from land or another boat. The survival kit may also be used in other situations, e.g., in event of an earthquake when food or medical supplies are not readily available, or in event a person becomes lost in a wilderness for several days, or in event of an aircraft crash in a wilderness area.
The survival kit of the invention preferably takes the form of an elongated tubular container having closed sealed ends. An access opening is defined in the side wall of the container about midway between the ends. The access opening is normally closed by a threaded closure cap. Items useful in an emergency situation are stored in the container, with the closure cap serving to seal the container against entry of water. Air in the container provides flotation buoyancy when the container is disposed in the water. Flexible strap means are attached to the container at axially spaced points, whereby the strap means can be extended from the container under a person's armpits and about the person's back while the person is treading water and facing the container. A person in the water can unscrew the closure cap to gain access to items in the container. The container may be constructed in various sizes. A preferred tubular container has an axial length of about thirty inches and a diameter of about seven or eight inches. The container is formed of impact-resistant polyethylene or other lightweight plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,913 to J. C. Kaino shows an annular safety flotation device having a "lifesaver" configuration. Four pockets are formed in one face of the device at circumferentially-spaced points thereabout. Straps retain survival items in the pockets. Apparently, none of the pockets provides a sealed space for protecting the stored items against water damage.
Devices of the present invention are deemed to have practical advantages over the device of the Kaino patent, particularly in the protection of and convenient access to the stored items. The tubular container of the present invention is designed to rest in a prone position in the water. A handle at one end of the container can be used to turn or spin the container on its longitudinal axis, to ensure that the access opening in the container faces in a direction for convenient insertion of a person's hand into the container after removal of the closure cap. The annular device of the Kaino patent will sit in the water with one flat surface thereof facing downwardly, and with its other flat surface facing upwardly. Should the downwardly-facing flat surface be the surface having the pockets therein, it will then be necessary to turn the annular device over in order to gain access to the pockets. A person floating or struggling in the water might find it quite difficult to turn the annular device over to gain access to the pockets.